


Once Upon in Jotunheim

by karlaakamsloki (lababykarla)



Series: Once Upon... [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lababykarla/pseuds/karlaakamsloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy and Loki as children in Jotunheim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon in Jotunheim

**Author's Note:**

> A millions thank yous go to Incubigirl who was my second eyes.

“You remember how to stand?”

 

“Yes daddy.”

 

“Alright, show me.”

 

Darcy scowls at her daddy but stands up, leaving her Ariel backpack on her seat which contains all her favorite things, well almost all her favorite things because her daddy told her the tv wouldn't fit and in any case there isn't cable where they were going. Her right hand goes to her heart, just like her daddy had taught her and she kneels on the floor with both her knees.

 

“Very good sweetie.” Her daddy says in that soft voice which made her want to hug him, so she does.

 

“Thank you daddy.” She gives him a kiss on his cheek and returns to her seat on the fancy plane the redheaded woman called a quinjet.

 

They have to wait a couple of minutes which her daddy tells her is less time than her recess time but more time than the commercials between her favorite cartoons, this is no good for Darcy since the heavy coat her daddy put on her was starting to get hot and she feels sweat on her stomach and it's gross.

 

“Sweetie are you okay?” Her daddy pats her hair and she movesher head away because he is going to mess her pretty ponytail!

 

“It's hot.” She whines and her Ariel mitten covered hand goes to her mouth because only babies whine and she is a big girl.

 

“I know but we're almost ready and then you won't be hot anymore.” He puts an arm around her tiny shoulders and Darcy relaxes a little, her daddy was never wrong.

 

The redheaded woman calls from the front of the fancy plane and tells them they are ready.

 

Darcy closes her eyes and the butterflies in her stomach start to go crazy and grandma had said it was okay to be nervous because she was going to that place in the pictures her daddy had shown her, that place was cold and dark but she wants to explore just like Dora and adventures were awesome, her daddy had said so.

 

She feels weird for a second, like she is floating or like when her daddy carries her in his arms though he doesn't do that anymore because she was a big girl now. Her daddy still has his arm around her shoulders and that makes her feel better when the fancy plane starts to shake, she puts her hands on her daddy's side and hangs on until the fancy plane isn't shaking anymore.

 

“Darcy open your eyes.”

 

She holds them stubbornly close for a second before she peeks with one eye and notices the inside of the fancy plane is darker than before, she opens both eyes and her daddy helps her take off her seat belt so she can go to the front with the redheaded woman and see outside.

 

She really can't see anything, the lights on the fancy plane only let them see really close and all she can see was white large things that look cold but don't look soft like snow and she shivers because she doesn't want to see them for real.

 

Her daddy keeps telling her to look into the dark but she pouts because she can't see anything so what's the point?

 

“Look Darcy, this is Jotunheim.”

 

For a second she can't see anything and she almost stomps back to her seat but a flash of light makes her squint her eyes and look harder.

 

“It's dawn here, the sun is barely peeking out. Well it's more like a moon because it won't shine as brightly as Earth's.” The redheaded woman saya but Darcy is not paying attention because now she can see.

 

There are buildings, like they have but they look weird and Darcy doesn't now if they are made of ice or glass or something else but everything else is white, snow her daddy tells her a second later, the purest snow she will ever see. This makes her giggle and smile because it's how she picture the snow at the north pole where Santa Claus lives.

 

It looks like white glitter to her, like the one Ms. Ramos gave them to use in their Christmas cards, she wants to touch it now and she jumps up and down in excitement.

 

“Soon sweetie. We have to see king Laufey first.” Her daddy tells her when she asks if she can play in the snow and she nods her head impatiently.

 

She keeps looking at the snow until her daddy nudges her to look up and she gasps when she sees the biggest and tallest building of them all, it's really big and it looks like a castle and it makes her wonder if there will be a princess she can play with.

 

The redheaded lady tells them to sit down and her daddy has to drag her to her seat because she doesn't want to stop looking at the castle.

 

The fancy plane shakes one more time and then the redheaded lady tells them they're ready to disembark, she asks her daddy what that means and he tells her it means they can finally go outside.

 

Her daddy makes sure her coat is closed and her mittens are still on and then he looks at her they way he does when she's in trouble and he tells her to behave.

 

Her daddy had told her the people from the ice place were big but she still hides behind him when she sees them, they are taller than all the people she has ever seen and they're blue like the cartoon people on tv.

 

Her daddy apologizes for her and she feels bad for not behaving but a deep voice tells her daddy it's okay and she's still hiding behind her daddy when they start walking.

 

The big doors open to a big hall and she trembles when the doors closed behind them, the inside isn't different from outside except there is less snow and then there is a huge chair and in the chair is a big blue man.

 

Her daddy puts a hand on her shoulder and she understands the blue man is the king and she scrambles to get on her knees and put her right hand to her heart, she waits on the floor and then she realizes how cold it is and that her teeth are clattering.

 

“You may rise.” The big blue man says and she stands slowly, putting her hands on her arms and she rubs them for warm.

 

“King Laufey, your majesty. This is my daughter Darcy.” Her daddy puts his arm around her shoulders and squeezes tight.

 

“Ambassador Lewis, it is always a pleasure to have you and now your kin in Jotunheim.” She looks up to the big blue man with the big red eyes and sees him smile and she shudders again.

 

“Are you cold? I can help.” She turns and screams because there is someone standing very close to her and she bumps into her daddy and he picks up and pats her back and tries to calm her down.

 

She hides her face on his neck but a shout of “Loki!” makes her turn to look at the big blue man again and she sees him pointing a finger to the floor, she looks down and realizes there is a blue boy in front her daddy and she frowns because she thought all the blue man were big.

 

She squirms in her daddy's arms and he lets her down and then she's standing in front of the blue boy and she gasps because he is as short as her.

 

“I apologize, that was rude.” He looks at the floor and his hands are folded behind his back and she blushes because he's only wearing underwear and she's never seen a boy with just their underwear.

 

“It's okay.” She looks at the floor too because she doesn't want to see a boy in his underwear, blue or not.

 

Daddy told her a boy was a boy no matter the color.

 

“It is just...I know a spell.” He sounds brave, and she peeks beneath her eyelashes to see him looking at her. She looks down again and puts her hands in the pockets of her coat.

 

“You know magic?” She asks shyly and kicks the floor with her pink, fluffy winter boats. Daddy had told her there were people in the ice place who could do things normal people couldn't, and she wants to see magic but asking people stuff she shouldn't is rude and daddy would be upset.

 

“Yes!” He sounds excited and he's jumping up and down and there is another scream of “Loki!” and then he apologizes again, Darcy giggles because he acts like all the other boys she knows.

 

She looks at her daddy and he gives her a small smile and a nod and then she's asking the blue boy to show her his magic.

 

He tries to take her hand and her daddy pulls her away, she doesn't understand until king Laufey tells Loki he could hurt her and Loki apologizes again.

 

“Can you make butterflies?” She shakes off her daddy and looks at Loki with the big, puppy eyes her grandma showed her to make. Loki smiles and nods his head and then there are green, sparkling butterflies dancing around her.

 

She squeals and giggles when they touch her, Loki moves his hands and the butterflies change colors and then they are gone but she's still so happy to see magic, so happy she forgets she's not suppose to touch her new friend and by the time she remembers she's hugging him tight.

 

There is a cry behind her but she doesn't feel pain, just cold.

 

Loki is hugging her back and she can feel how cold his cheek is against hers, not like the ice in Christmas time but cold like her favorite ice cream. They don't stop hugging for a long time and then she remembers he's in his underwear and she steps back, blush on her face.

 

“I can help you.” He tells her again and she frowns and looks back at her daddy, he looks confused but he shrugs at her and she turns to her new friend.

 

“Help me? With what?” She wants to see more magic and she's impatient to see the snow outside.

 

“You are cold, I can make you warm.” He tells her proudly and she smiles in return and nods her head.

 

“You can? Yes please.” Daddy always tells her to be polite and she never forgets because she doesn't want to embarrass daddy.

 

“Give me your hands.” He looks around to the big blue man on the big chair, Darcy is puffing with impatience and her hands are waiting for Loki to grab them and she holds it there in the air for forever before the big blue man nods his head and Loki turns back to her with a big smile.

 

Loki takes her hands in both of his and then he starts talking under his breath, Darcy is confused but excited and then she feels really warm, just like when she goes outside during summer to play in the street with her friends.

 

“Whoa.” She smiles at Loki and he gives her a smile back and then his cheeks are purple and that's a weird color and it makes her laugh.

 

“Darcy let me see.” Her daddy grabs her hand and takes off her mitten and it's still warm and she wants Loki to show her more magic but her daddy is staring at her hand and he won't let go, he asks her if she's cold and she says no and he frowns and looks at Loki.

 

“You're a very clever boy, thank you.” Her daddy tells Loki and Loki's face gets even more purple but he nods and says something she can't hear.

 

“Want to be friends?” Darcy asks him.

 

“You want to be my friend?” His voice sounds really small and she doesn't like that, he does magic and that makes him awesome and she really wants to be friends forever with him.

 

“Yes! Friends forever!” She holds up her hand for him to take and Loki looks back at the big blue man and the big blue man looks at them for a long time before he nods, Darcy knows this means she can be best friends forever with Loki.

 

Loki takes her hand and it's not warm or hot and it's feels nice.

 

“What shall we do first?” Loki asks her and she doesn't know because she has never been to the ice place before but then she remembers the snow and she squeals in excitement.

 

“Let's play in the snow!” And then she's dragging him to the big doors.

 

“Loki!”

 

“Darcy!”

 

**

 

The people of Jotunheim know to be very weary of invisible giggles days after the first meeting of Loki Laufeyson and Darcy Lewis, is not that they mean to cause trouble but they do.

 

The human is easy enough to spot, with the hideous color she wears but prince Loki is a serpent capable of adjusting to his surroundings and by the time he is seen, it is too late and the people of Jotunheim know to hide their salty sweets away lest they be stolen and consume by two mischievous little kids.

 

They escape their caretakers constantly, dodge punishment easily and most disturbingly of all they disappear for dawn to dusk without a single sound.

 

The first time King Laufey and ambassador Lewis called a search party, only to find prince Loki and Darcy Lewis gorge on sweets from the royal kitchen, hiding in prince Helblindi's room.

 

The second time the worry wasn't as heavy but King Laufey still called for a search party. Unsurprisingly prince Loki and Darcy Lewis were found inside the castle, nestled between heavy furs in the king's own chambers, reading midgardian fairy tales to one another.

 

Which is why the third time their caretaker lost track of them the people of Jotunheim weren't worried for the prince and his midgardian companion, nor were they worried when the sun went down and still they were not seen. The heaviness of worry settle upon them when a strange creature emerged from the shadows, settled itself on the gates of the castle and loudly proclaim for all to hear that the prince and his midgardian companion were not missing but _taken_.

 

**

 

“But Daddy says all best friends get married.” She frowns at Loki, trying to catch up to him as he runs to his room.

 

“Not in Jotunheim.” He tells her sulkily, Darcy doesn't understand because they are best friends forever and best friends forever get married just like her daddy and mommy.

 

No one tries to stop them and Darcy giggles when she remembers all her adventures with Loki.

 

She wants to stay in the ice place forever with her best friend, when King Laufey said she could she was happy but Loki wasn't and she doesn't understand.

 

“Don't you want to be best friends forever?” She pouts and stomps her foot and Loki stops and stares at her before he crosses his arms and gives her an angry look.

 

“That is not how it works in Jotunheim!” He screams at her and then runs away.

 

Darcy stays there with her eyes getting watery and she rubs them because she's a big girl and she's not going to cry, she doesn't want to be best friends forever with Loki and boys are stupid anyway.

 

She goes to her room in the ice place, which is bigger than her house, and she finds her daddy on his ice desk, writing on paper.

 

“Darcy is everything okay?”

 

“No, boys are dumb.” She sits on her little chair, which the big blue people made just for her.

 

“What did Loki do this time?” Her daddy smiles at her and she scowls at him because there's nothing to be happy about, she picks at her chair which made of stone and that's weird because she's never seen a chair made from rocks.

 

“He said best friends don't get married in Jot...” Her tongue gets stuck and she frowns and stops because her daddy knows what she means.

 

“Why would you and Loki be talking about something like that?” Her daddy stands up from his rock chair and moves towards her Ariel backpack, Darcy doesn't like that he's not paying attention to her anymore.

 

“Loki's daddy said we could get married so can be together forever.” She stares at the floor and she refuses to blink even though her eyes burn, grandma told her boys would be never worth her tears and Darcy didn't get it she just thought her grandma was being weird.

 

Her daddy puts her Ariel coloring book on his desk and then he picks her up and sits her on his rock chair.

 

“Stay here and color, King Laufey and daddy need to have a talk.” He sounds mad and Darcy doesn't understand but she nods and picks up her red crayon, the special one for Ariel's hair and starts to color in between the lines just like Ms. Ramos taught her.

 

She colors three whole pages before she gets bored and grabs one of her daddy's white papers and her favorite blue crayon, she draws Loki with his arms crossed.

 

She misses Loki, she doesn't understand why he's so mad but she's going to apologize because she wants to have more adventures with him.

 

She grabs her drawing and jumps from her daddy's rock chair and runs to the doors excited to be best friends with Loki again.

 

She opens the doors but yelps and almost falls when she sees Loki standing there.

 

“I'm sorry I still want to be your best friend.” Loki is sobbing and his eyes look shiny red.

 

Darcy smiles wide and then her arms are around Loki but he won't stop crying, she tells him it's okay and that they don't need to get married to be best friends forever. She shows him her drawing and he smiles and giggles.

 

“It does not look like me.” He pinches her tummy and she squeals and runs and then they are outside playing in the snow making a snowman.

 

Darcy squints her eyes at her snowman because he doesn't have a mouth or eyes and she's about to ask Loki to look for stuff to make a mouth with when she hears a noise outside of the palace gates'.

 

There is something small and blue by the gates and she gasps because she's never seen an animal in the ice place, except the ones they eat but these one is alive and blue and furry.

 

“Tribble! With a face!” She gasps at Loki and Loki gives her a weird look before he starts moving to the gates.

 

She giggles and follows him, the little blue tribble makes a noise and she wants to reach out and pet it but Loki stops her and he tells her to be quiet.

 

Loki slides through the gate because he is tiny and the gates are for the big blue men and not for ittle kids like them, Darcy slips between the bars and Loki makes a noise to the tribble with a face but it runs away.

 

Darcy watches as the tribble with a face runs to the ice mountains and she becomes sad because she wanted to pet the tribble with a face.

 

“We could follow it.” Loki tells her before he starts walking to the ice mountains.

 

“Daddy said not to leave the palace.” Darcy tells him without much thought, Loki doesn't stop and she looks at the palace before running after Loki.

 

Daddy will forgive her for looking for the tribble with a face, tribbles are daddy's favorite thing and she knows so because he made her watch the episode with the tribbles, daddy won't be mad if she brings him back the tribble with a face.

 

They walk for forever before Darcy notices the big rocks in front of the mountains and she frowns because they are taller than her daddy, Loki steps behind the rocks and she scrambles after him.

 

There are rocks all over, big and small and Darcy feels like she's in a forest with rocks instead of trees.

 

They walk for a long time but they can't find the tribble with a face and that makes Darcy sad, she's going to tell Loki to go back to the palace because it's getting dark but there is a noise and then someone is picking her up and she's screaming.

 

The men are not blue or pink but dark with white masks and she's scared and she can't see Loki.

 

“Unhand me!” She hears Loki yell and she screams again and starts to kick the bad man holding her, daddy told her to scream and fight because someone could hear and help.

 

She screams and kicks until her throat hurts but no one comes to help and then she's crying and the bad man tells her to shut up and she whimpers.

 

They walk for a long time and all she can see are rocks and the light is gone and everything is black, she's scared but she doesn't want to cry and Loki is still screaming and cursing and that makes her feel a little better.

 

Darcy pays attention when she realizes she can see, is still dark but there is light coming from a corner and the space is big and scary.

 

The bad man drops her on the corner by the light and then Loki is next to her, he doesn't say anything but she doesn't either because she's scare the bad men will hear her.

 

Loki puts a hand on her shoulder and she starts to cry because she's scared and she wants her daddy and her Ariel backpack, Loki hugs her and she cries more and Loki is patting her back like daddy does.

 

“I can get us out, I promise.” Loki voice shakes and she doesn't like that because that means he doesn't mean it.

 

“I wish we hadn't follow that dumb tribble.” She tells him and Loki is shaking and she pats his back like he did hers and they stay like that until Loki moves and looks at the bad men.

 

“They are not of Jotunheim or Midgard.” Loki whispers and Darcy looks at the bad men and nods her head because they are odd looking and daddy told her there are more places than the ice place but she didn't pay attention and she frowns trying to remember.

 

“They're monsters, like the boogeyman.” She told Loki of the boogeyman and Loki nods his head and keeps staring at the man.

 

“Do you want me to tell you a story?” She whispers at him and Loki nods and then she's telling him of a sleeping princess waiting for her prince, of dragons and mermaids. Loki makes comments and she hits him when he's mean and laughs when he's funny.

 

She's tired and she wants to sleep but she knows it's a bad idea because the bad men might do something, she's not sure what but daddy told her it was important not to sleep when someone took her without asking her first.

 

Loki is telling her things to keep her awake when she hears a noise and she turns her head to see the tribble with the face standing by the light. She pokes Loki and he turns to the tribble, they stare at it until the tribble moves to them. The bad men are talking and not looking at them and Darcy takes the chance to move her hand and touch the tribble.

 

It's soft like a puppy and warm, the tribble moves and settles on her lap and it's making weird noises but Darcy doesn't care and then Loki is petting the tribble too and she can see a smile on his face.

 

There is a big roar and then the floor is shaking.

 

Loki tries to put an arm around her shoulders but then the bad men are there, they get pick up again and the tribble falls from her hands and Darcy is kicking and screaming and the roar outside keeps getting louder.

 

The tribble makes a noise and the roar stops, the bad men stop moving and then the floor starts shaking harder.

 

Darcy falls and she whimpers in pain but then Loki is next to her and he helps her get up, Loki grabs her hand and they start to run.

 

The tribble starts to run with them.

 

She turns to see a big tribble standing by the light and realizes the roar came from it.

 

“Mama tribble?” She asks the little tribble and it makes a squeaking noise before Loki is telling her to hurry.

 

They run into the darkness but Darcy isn't scare because Loki can see in the dark and he's guiding her.

 

They walk slowly and Darcy turns back and tries to see in the dark, she wonders what happened to the bad men and mama tribble.

 

Loki stops and sighs and she doesn't like, she never likes it when Loki is sad.

 

The tribble makes a noise and then runs and Darcy tugs Loki to follow it.

 

“It's a cave.” Loki tells her when the tribble runs into the darkness, the tribble makes a noise and then there are a lot more noises like it.

 

“There's more!” She giggles and she wishes she could see them but it's too dark.

 

The little tribble runs back to her and she picks it up and hugs it to her chest, it's warm and cuddly and she never wants to let it go.

 

“The light is coming.” Loki tells her and he sits down to wait for it to come, Darcy knows the light will let them see the palace because the palace is really big and you can't miss it.

 

She's excited now because she'll be able to see the rest of the tribbles and she tells Loki so.

 

“They are not tribbles, they are winter bears.” Loki tells her with that face he makes when he thinks she's wrong.

 

“Bears.” Darcy whispers and she picks up the tribble to look at his face and she giggles when it makes a noise.

 

“It doesn't look like a bear.” She says it because Loki's face gets all weird and then he starts talking really fast about the ice place and she thinks that's funny.

 

“By the nine realms Darcy, they are winter bears and in Jotunheim....” He starts and he doesn't stop.

 

Darcy giggles in the fur of the tribble and waits until Loki is done talking to tell him is light and they should go inside the cave.

 

It's dark inside the cave but not dark enough that she can't see all the little blue tribbles running around.

 

She squeals so hard Loki steps back in fear, she waves him off and lets the little tribble go back to the floor with his brothers and sisters.

 

“They're so pretty.” She tells Loki and she can't stop jumping up and down because she so excited and she's going to show her daddy one.

 

Loki laughs at her and she sticks out her tongue at him, she runs when she sees Loki coming after her and then they are both on the floor, giggling, with a lot of tribbles around them.

 

They pet and play with the tribbles and Darcy forgets about the bad men and the mama tribble.

 

Loki does magic and she laughs when the tribbles chase the butterflies Loki makes for them, she's so distracted she doesn't see mama tribble standing in the cave.

 

She stares as the tribbles run away from her and Loki and then she sees mama tribble and then Loki is grabbing her arm and making her stand up, she stands still while Loki starts making noises like the tribbles.

 

Mama tribbles makes noises back at Loki and Darcy gasps when she realizes they're talking.

 

The little tribble runs to her and makes soft squeak sounds and she wants to pet it but what if mama tribble gets mad?

 

“She will let us go.” Loki tells her and then they are walking outside the cave and she's sad she lost her little tribble.

 

There is a noise behind them and Darcy turns to see her little tribble walking after them.

 

“No, go home.” She tells it sadly and she sniffles because she really likes the tribble.

 

Mama tribble makes a noise and the little tribble makes a noise back and then Loki is picking up the little tribble.

 

“She says we can take him.” Loki smiles very wide and jumps up and down in excitement.

 

“Really?” She turns to tell mama tribble thank you but she's gone back inside the cave.

 

“Yes and I think I can see the palace.”

 

Darcy and Loki walk with their little tribble and then before Darcy knows it they're standing in front of the palace, and then they are slipping between the gates and running inside.

 

There are shouts and someone's crying and Darcy thinks it's her daddy but she doesn't check because then her daddy is picking up and kissing her forehead.

 

“Daddy I brought you a tribble!” She screams and wiggles to be let down so she can show him.

 

“It's a winter bear!” Loki gives his own scream from his daddy's arms and Darcy smiles when she hears him huff.

 

When her daddy lets her down and Loki joins her, they tell their daddies all about their adventure and the bad men and show them the tribble.

 

Her daddy laughs and hugs her again and daddy tells her the bad men will be punish and everything will be okay, Darcy nods because if her daddy says so then it must be true.

 

Darcy and Loki play with their new pet, Darcy wants to call it tribble but Loki gets mad and tells her they should call it blue and Darcy agrees.

 

They chase after Blue when he runs into another room and Darcy laughs as they chase him.

 

“Darcy!”

 

“Loki!”

 

**

 

Daddy always told her goodbyes where temporary and not permanent, so she tells Loki goodbye when it's time for her to go back home.

 

“Best friends forever?” She asks him tearily, Loki is sobbing and nodding his head and then they are hugging.

 

“I'll write you letters.” She tells him and she knows he'll get them because her daddy has to go back to the ice place even if she doesn't.

 

“Send me flowers?” Loki asks her and she nods because she knows he likes to play with all the flowers and the ice place doesn't have a lot of flowers and she wants to make Loki smile, even if she can't see it.

 

“Send me pictures of you and Blue?” Loki told her blue was going to get bigger and she's sad she can't see it but Loki promised to send her drawings.

 

She even left him her crayons so he could draw blue the right color.

 

She waves at him as the fancy plane opens and the redheaded lady tells them is time to leave.

 

She takes her daddy's hand and then they are inside the fancy plane and she's hugging her Ariel backpack and she doesn't want to cry, her daddy puts an arm her shoulders and tells her is okay to cry.

 

“Remember what I told you.” Her daddy whispers into her hair and Darcy nods.

 

“Goodbyes aren't forever.” She sobs and her daddy hugs her tighter.

 

One day when she comes home from school to the smell of her grandma’s cookies she'll find a letter written blue crayon, neat little words and a picture of Loki and Blue at the bottom.

 

She'll smile and show her grandma and laugh because her daddy was right and goodbyes aren't forever.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously hoping you guys knows what tribbles are but if you don't they belong to the Star Trek fandom.
> 
> Here's a picture: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090530212259/memoryalpha/en/images/f/fa/Kirk_surrounded_by_Tribbles.jpg


End file.
